Unwelcome Surprise
by Artsy Sheep
Summary: Description: Kaiba asks Isis on a date, but things go too far and a simple evening turns into pregnancy and a relationship started on the wrong foot. Will it all end happily? Trustshipping, obviously.


**Description: **Kaiba asks Isis on a date, but things go too far and a simple evening turns into pregnancy and a relationship started on the wrong foot. Will it all end happily? Trustshipping, obviously.

Artsy Sheep: Hi! I'm back after a long break, and with a change of pen-name although you might still call me by name "Mariya".

Bakura: As if anyone would bother that much. They probably forgot you existed. I mean, what, you had ONE truly successful story and a few plain boring ones?

AS: Hey, that's not fair. I could always write a story about YOU instead of Seto Kaiba…

Bakura: You wouldn't dare.

AS: I would, now put a disclaimer before I decide to do so.

Bakura: Fine.

Disclaimer: Artsy Sheep/Mariya/Ra-knows what to call her doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. Although she wouldn't mind being Kazuki Takahashi, she is NOT him. Ha.

* * *

"Big brother?" 

The CEO, previously focused on his laptop, now looked up at his brother who was standing near the phone. Ah, that's right, the phone had rung a few moments ago although he had ignored it. Any idiot calling him could wait until AFTER he did this.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Pegasus called and invited you to a formal business dinner."

Seeing that Mokuba hadn't hung up the phone yet, Kaiba sighed and with a twitch took it into his own hands. He had no desire to be within a mile of Pegasus or two miles for that matter. In a cold tone, he spoke into the phone.

"Kaiba speaking."

"Oh Kaiba-boy! What a _pleasure_ it is to speak with you! I'm sure your brother has already informed you of my invitation and I wo-"

"Shut up for a moment, Pegasus, and listen to me. I am not attending your little party"

"You disappoint me, Kaiba. A young man who doesn't even wish to leave his laptop if it doesn't involve dueling Yugi Moto. Why, I'd HATE if some information regarding your late father's _dreadful_ death gets out and ruins that hobby…"

Blackmail. How did he know that…? The English-dubbed version didn't even show that… ((AS: Kidding! I just added that little phrase for the comic relief. Kaiba really doesn't know he's on TV and being watched every moment of his life)) That bastard. He left him with no choice.

"What do you want, Pegasus?"

"Weren't you listening, Kaiba-boy, I want you to attend my wonderful bash."

"Fine."

"Oh, and bring a date Kaiba-boy! I suggest someone more… refined than LAST time."

Kaiba hung up the phone, vaguely recalling last time. Yes, for some time he had been attracted to Yugi's friend Anzu and what a mistake that had been. After inviting her to one of these gatherings once… he was faced with a night of friendship speeches and her starting a tantrum because he was too "cruel". Needless to say, that was how the attraction had quickly ended. Finding a date was always a challenge. Taking a worker resulted in them acting like a slave next to him; an undesired effect. Most women simply weren't intelligent enough to keep up a decent conversation anyway. If she could at least understand Duel Monsters, it wouldn't be half bad…

"Damn Pegasus… how am I going to find a competent date by.. when is his dinner, Mokuba?"

"Saturday, Big brother. Oh, and maybe you should ask out that pretty Egyptian woman…"

"Saturday. 2 Days. Egyptian woman? Do you mean… Isis?"

Kaiba had paused before saying the name, as the realization swept over him. She _would_ be a good choice. Smart, although obsessed over those dumb destinies, a decent duelist ((as he hated to admit)), and rather attractive. At the very least, she'd probably wouldn't be a pure embarrassment like Anzu. He wasn't _too_ fond of Isis but his brother's opinion did matter to him and he couldn't think of a better choice… so, Kaiba looked at his laptop and opened his virtual phonebook. Ishtar, Isis. Wait, she probably wouldn't be at home at this hour. He instead looked up Domino Museum and dialed the number instead.

* * *

Isis smiled to a tourist and told them to go look around while she picked up the ringing phone. It had been a long day through which she had held the cool dreading feeling of a harsh yet unknown future and she couldn't wait to get home… take a bath… finish this day... yes. Pleasant thoughts. Instinctively, she gave her standardized answer. 

"Domino Museum, Isis Ishtar speaking."

"It's Seto Kaiba, Isis."

"Kaiba? Don't tell me hell froze over and you decided to find out about your past."

"Are you still sprouting that magic crap? No, actually, I called to invite you to accompany me to a business dinner of Pegasus."

"Are you still blinding yourself to the truth? Dinner? Do you honestly think I would _want_ to accompany you to that?"

"Better than believing some fairytale. You can't expect me to believe you have anything better to do on a Saturday evening."

Isis bit her lip. It was true, she really didn't have any plans on Saturday, save for watching Malik and Bakura (Not Ryou!) cause havoc while watching movies. She wasn't completely opposed to the idea of _doing _something that didn't involve a Museum or Malik… but she wasn't going to let Kaiba hang up the phone without being annoyed.

"I'll go with you under one condition."

"Isis, stop playing games."

"I thought YOU were the great duelist and game-player. Anyhow, my condition is that you also owe me a favor later."

"I don't make blind deals."

"Of course, you can go to your dinner _alone_ and be humiliated by Pegasus…"

"Fine. Condition granted. I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday. Don't dress like you're in an Egyptian Tomb."

"Hmph. You shouldn't be worried about _my_ wardrobe, considering the flashy clothes you wear."

Isis hung up on Kaiba and smirked. That way he'd feel she was doing him the favor. Meanwhile, she looked around the museum and decided this was a great time to take a lunch-break… and buy a dress. All would be fine, if she didn't have the feeling that a gravestone had just dropped on her head.

* * *

Artsy Sheep: Not my best work. 

Bakura: Considering what crap your BEST work is, I'd say this will get a total of zero reviews.

AS: -uses her magic authoress pencil to cause Bakura's shirt to suddenly vanish and for him to be doing a sexy dance- Now THAT will get me some positive comments.

Bakura: -dancing- I HATE YOU!

AS: -smirk- Please **review** if you wish for me to continue, and you can give me ideas if you wish. Oh, and I will automatically delete flames so feel free to leave them. No, I won't read them. :)


End file.
